


9 Days of Snowmen

by Pie (potteresque_ire)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Christmas Fluff, Community: hd_owlpost, Inappropriate Use of Vegetables, Inappropriate use of Powerpoint, M/M, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potteresque_ire/pseuds/Pie
Summary: Harry and Draco's snowmen are quite representative of themselves—competitive and, um, rather fond of root vegetables…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Owl for lauren3210, 2016 hd_owlpost on [LiveJournal](http://hd-owlpost.livejournal.com/137181.html). Many thanks to Fantasyfiend09 for the beta! All mistakes (and veggie-related wrongness) are mine. :D


End file.
